Noche de Contemplacion
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una noche como otra cualquiera en el campamento, Morrigan se despierta inquieta, algo no funciona en su interior.


Se revolvió en un sueño inquieto, su conciencia iba y venía. Manteniéndose en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, Morrigan abrió un poco los ojos. Tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, la fogata que mantenía viva todas las noches con su magia se había apagado. Apenas era un puñado de rescoldos brillantes a la entrada de su tienda.

Cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos aun somnolienta para quitarse parte del sueño y enfocar mejor. Algo estaba mal, ella no solía despertarse sino era por algún motivo de peso. Pero en el exterior todo parecía en orden. Reinaba la calma incluso podía oir a lo lejos la profunda y potente respiración de Sten. El Qunari estaría haciendo la guardia.

Entonces si todo iba bien, que le había traído de nuevo al mundo real. Se incorporo haciendo a un lado la manta de oso que el guardia le había regalado. Una extraña sensación, le recorrió todo el cuerpo, seguida por una sacudida en la boca del estomago cuando s mente dibujo la imagen mental del mago. Sacudió la cabeza molesta con esos pensamientos y fue entonces cuando se le acomodo un frio incomodo e impropio en el pecho, y que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura exterior.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya estaba saliendo cuando recordó que estaba en ropa interior, volvió adentro y se vistió con celeridad y en silencio para no despertar a nadie. Aunque dudaba que alguien la escuchara estando en el extremo más alejado del campamento. En más de una ocasión le habían dicho que acercase su tienda más a la hoguera principal con el resto, incluso Alistair se lo sugirió una vez, no tardo en contestarle con una réplica mordaz y fría haciendo referencia a su infancia en una perrera.

Estaba poniéndose los pantalones cuando oyó unas pisadas a lo lejos. En cualquier ocasión se habría puesto en guardia alzando su vara en dirección al ruido pero reconoció enseguida esas pisadas como las de un gato. Su mago querido iba a relevar a Sten. ¿Su mago querido? ¿Ella había pensado eso?

"Mi madre me las pagara, este encargo suyo me ha convertido en una colegiada. Tardare años en recobrar el buen juicio"

Termino de vestirse y salió de la tienda cargando con su báculo y con el grimorio negro para estudiarlo en el bosque. Salió a gatas mirando el suelo para no quemarse con las brasas y no vio la figura que estaba junto a la tienda.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, Morrigan?- pregunto en un susurro Leliana. La hechicera se sobresalto pero no dio evidencias de esa debilidad, se levanto con agilidad y miro con fijeza a la bardo, sabiendo que ese truco no funcionaba con ella, no apartaría la mirada.

- A ningún lado que te incumba. Ahora si eres tan amable tengo prisa.- contesto cortante intentado franquearla pero la joven se interpuso con celeridad en su camino.

- ¿Y qué le digo a él? No nos ha quitado ojo desde que has salido de la tienda.

- Dile lo que te plazca ahora déjame pasar.- ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le concedía a Leliana.

- ¿Aun no estás contenta? Tú nunca has sido fiel a nadie, sin embargo él te eligió a ti cuando le ordenaste que cortase con alguna, aun sabiendo que siente algo muy fuerte por las dos.- Morrigan se quedo estática, no esperaba esa revelación por parte de la monja.

- Yo no comparto. Nunca. Ya deberías saberlo.

- Pero el si debe compartirte, o me negaras que cuando estuvimos Denerin no te escapabas por las noches a la perla y volvías de madrugada apestando a alcohol.- le recrimino con hostilidad.

- ¿Me asestado siguiendo? Eso es digno de admiración, pocos humanos son capaces de ocultarse ante mí.- elogio, pero su voz distaba mucho de llevar ese mensaje.

- Claro que te he seguido, desde el segundo día. Después de ver como volvió de seguirte.

- ¿También él?

- Si, y no sabes cómo esta después de aquello, en cada comercio que vemos acaba comprando todas las existencias de bebidas alcohólicas, aludiendo a que son un regalo para Ogrhen. O acaso no te habías dado cuenta de eso tampoco.

- El puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.- contesto cortante.

- Menos estar conmigo- replico mordaz.

- Eres inaguantable.

- Solo quiero que veas las cosas como son, no puedes pedirle fidelidad si cumplir tú con tu parte.

- Sabía perfectamente como era yo cuando empezamos esta extraña relación.

- Ya no eres así, has cambiado, se te nota que eres una persona más humana. Eso te asusta y por eso eres tan distante y cínica con todos, pero sobretodo con él. Te da miedo perder lo que siempre habías conocido.

- Muy bien ya lo has averiguado ahora déjame pasar.- intento zafarse ya no aguantaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa situación.

- No me voy a apartar, vas a ir ahora mismo con él y vais a aclararlo todo o te juro que no parare hasta arrebatártelo y sabes que tengo muchas oportunidades de ganarte.

- Es una amenaza- siseo furioso.

- Por supuesto. La única opción que tienes para que me aparte de vosotros y te deje el camino libre es que os sinceréis de una vez.- Leliana se mantuvo firme aunque empezó a notar la carga de estática que envolvía a Morrigan. La hechicera la asesinaba con la mirada mientras su báculo despedía chispas de colores, pero al cabo de un segundo se apago y Morrigan se marcho maldiciendo por lo bajo en dirección al guardia gris.

Leliana se mantuvo en su sitio, pero se permitió relajar los músculos y suspirar de alivio, aquella mujer le daba pánico. Ahora podía quitarse es fortaleza y seguridad que no sentía. Amaba a aquel hombre y sabía que él la correspondía pero el amor por Morrigan era más fuerte. Ella había ganado esa pequeña guerra. Y ahora Leliana solo quería que su guardián gris fuera feliz.

Se permitió que una lágrima rebelde surcara su rostro. Se lo permitió porque ya estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás, Morrigan jamás aceptaría que la quisiera a ambas, por eso lloraba, había sido ella misma la que había cavado su propia tumbas a sabiendas. Mientras sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más una sonrisa fugaz le cruzo el rostro cuando los vio abrazarse con una ternura impropia de ellos.

Sus pocos encuentros habían sido salvajes, pero ahí se veía el verdadero amor que se profesaba, no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas pero empezó a distinguir un aura rojiza alrededor de ellos. Bien podía ser real, eran magos excepcionales sus energías podían estar manifestándose de esa forma. En su tiempo en la capilla había oído historias semejantes.

Iba a irse a su tienda a darse un merecido descanso cuando vio algo que no esperaba ver ni aunque viviese mil años. Morrigan la miraba con una sonrisa, no una sonrisa cínica, fría o cargada de veneno, era una sonrisa genuina y le hacía tos con la mano para que se acercara. Él también la miraba como solo podía hacer él, esa manera que la derretía por dentro.

Se acerco con cautela, sin atreverse a hacer especulaciones sobre esa aptitud tan sospechosa. Cuando llego al lado de la pareja dispuesta a preguntar algo fue agarrada de los hombros por Morrigan y el guarda que tiraron de ella para envolverla en un íntimo abrazo que pretendía decir mucho más de lo que parecía.

Así se quedaron el resto de la noche, los tres abrazados, sin atreverse a romper la magia que había surgido con aquel gesto de amor. Sabían que todo había cambiado, nunca volvería a ser como antes, pero no les importaba, ya habían aguardado mucho y sufrido demasiado, ahora les tocaba una recompensa y esa recompensa eran ellos. Morrigan había aprendido a amar. Leliana tenía por fin a su compañero perfecto. Y el Guarda tenia a las únicas mujeres que había amado y que con toda certeza sabia que amaría, no habría otras aunque acabasen separándose por cualquier circunstancia sabía que no volvería a sentir lo que sentía al verlas.

Vieron juntos el despuntar del sol antes de irse cada uno a una tienda. Se despidieron con un último abrazo y cada una de las mujeres beso una mejilla de aquel mago encargado de acabar con el archidemonio. Las vio alegarse cada una a una punta del campamento pero esa rivalidad que existía siempre entre ambas como una barrera invisible parecía haberse desvanecido.

Ambas habían ganado, ya no tenía sentido seguir con eso, ya le tenían a él, que era lo único que las separaba aunque no lo supieran o no lo reconocieran. Ahora ya no habría más conversaciones acidas, ni celos. Serian los tres hasta el final, fuera la muerte o la victoria estarían juntos.


End file.
